Masonry walls require the use of a tie to fasten the masonry veneer to an underlying support structure, typically a stud wall. Modern building construction typically employs support walls fabricated from steel studs that support a sheathing of waterproof drywall or the like. With the support of the building residing in the support wall, it is necessary to tie the veneer to the support wall.
A masonry tie generally comprises a metal web or rod fastened at one end to the support structure with the other end being embedded within and engaging the grout or mortar between the bricks. For retrofit applications, an epoxy plug engages the tie to the mortar or grout. It will be understood that the term "rod" used herein refers to any elongate member regardless of cross sectional configuration, including rectangular or cylindrical members.
Several types of ties exist on the market for other retrofit applications and new construction. Conventional ties, such as the Bailey Brick Tie (Tm.) consist of a strip of galvanized steel adapted to be screwed to a steel stud, with a tongue for insertion within the mortar. This type of tie can only be installed during construction of the wall, and cannot easily be used to replace corroded or damaged ties in an existing wall. The Helifix (Tm.) tie is adapted to be installed within a hole of 0.5 inches or less, within an existing wall. However, the tie cannot be used with a steel stud support wall. The Clintek (Tm.) tie is held in place with sacs positioned on either side of each of the studs of the stud wall. However, the use of this tie in retrofit situations requires that a relatively large diameter hole be bored through the masonry, i.e., greater than the typical half inch width of the mortar. As well, the design of the tie renders it prohibitively expensive for most applications.
Existing ties tend to corrode from moisture seepage along the tie. The failure of ties, from corrosion or improper installation, can result in the brick bowing away from the building face and possible failure of the wall. It is desirable to provide a weatherproof seal that limits seepage and entry of air at the exterior drywall sheathing face. As well, it is desirable to provide a tie that can be easily installed in retrofit situations through a relatively small hole in the masonry wall. Ideally, the tie should be capable of installation within a hole of no more than half an inch, to allow it to be positioned entirely or nearly entirely within the mortar. This avoids the requirement of having to patch and color-match the brick after installation. A hole in the mortar is easily plugged with additional mortar material.